Solar Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: Jade found Sam, but what happens when she isn't the only one with eyes for him. with that and planning a halloween no one can forget. With a haunting that will terrify you to the end, and new enemies. Will Sam and Jade be together like their supposed to?
1. Chapter 1

Solar Moon

_**Solar Moon**_

A Matthews Novel

Prologue:

**J**ade skipped into the kitchen in search of Destiny and her sitting at the table. Destiny was looking at a magazine for Halloween, with toddler costumes. Perfect. she thought.

"Hi Mommy. So guess what…never mind. Well you see I was thinking…" Jade said sitting down next to Destiny.

"What is it and how much is it?" Destiny said not looking up from her magazine.

"What? Oh! Why would you assume that I wanted money or something? In fact, I wanted your opinion on something."

"You always want something, and I love you for that. Now what do you 'need' my help with?"

"Well I was thinking that…" Jade started only to get interrupted by the phone.

**On the phone**

"Hello?" Destiny answered.

"Yes! We absolutely agree because that would be a brilliant idea." Kallie and Jewel screamed into the phone.

"Well it's lovely to speak to you too." Destiny said back to them.

"Yes! We agree too! We think it's a wonderful idea, and it would be sooo much fun!" Jaymi and Jenna greeted her too.

"I see, hello Jaymi and Jenna. Well whatever you guys I know and are agreeing to, I'd like to know." Destiny sighed. Wow my kids are famous for this. She thought to her-self.

"Well Jade is going to suggestion we all do something and I think it's a lovely idea. SO you should just agree instead of arguing until you lose because we already all agree to it! Yes, I already know what it is, and I told everyone. The boys won't like it though, none of them. Oh, Alex is up from his 'cat' nap; I gotta go. I'll be over later to drop him off, and pick up Jade. Bye!" Jewel said hanging up her phone.

"Oops, Charles is home for class. I'll come over with Jewel, Mom. Charles will be over too. Bah-bye." Kallie said, also hanging up.

"We'll be over after the younger ones get outta school too. Bye!" Jaymi and Jenna screamed into the phone and hung up.

**off the phone**

Destiny sighed in defeat and turned back to her middle daughter.

"Okay, ask me already. Cause your older siblings seem to know already and agree to what ever it is." She said.

"Well I was thinking for Halloween this year we could go we are. For example, you go as a vampire because you are one, and I'll go as a fairy because I am one." Jade said smiling.

"That's a great idea! Well you need to get going to school; Jewel and Kallie will pick you up after for shopping." Destiny said.

**Chapter 1.**

**J**ade was sitting in class, she was so excited. Jewel, Kallie, and she were going shopping after school. She wanted to see this store that Jewel found for their costumes, because Halloween was today. Since it was today, Jade was worried that they wouldn't be able to find their costumes.

Jade looked up to the sound of the class room phone ringing and saw the teacher get up and answer it. The teacher talked on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up and walking back to the front; where he addressed the students.

"Jade Matthews and Samuel Peterson. The principle would like to see you two in his office. " The teacher said and then started his lesson.

Jade got up out of her chair to go, but just could not believe it. She never had to go to the principle's office ever. She looked over at Sam and it appeared neither had he. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Sam get into trouble. He always kept to him-self and didn't cause trouble.

He was different, then other boys. He had light brown eyes and his hair was dirty blonde. His muscles were lean and he was absolutely gorgeous to her. Everything about him screamed were-wolf to her, but she didn't care; he probably was one. She knew it was wrong to stare, but she couldn't stop.

Oh, great timing Jade! Find your lifemate, when you're about to get into trouble with the principle. She thought.

**Chapter 2**

**S**am was sitting in his class, just staring at her. Hs lifemate, Jade Matthews. He had feelings for her since seventh grade, he just never told her. Just staring at her made him want to howl to the moon. Everything about her was perfect. Her shoulder length wavy black hair. Her tiny, petite, and curvy body. Her beautiful brown eyes were his favorite feature about her. You could see every emotion that she ever had in them. He also loved the sound of her voice; he thought she had the vocals of an angel.

At the sound of his name and look of alarm on Jade's face, he looked up. He found out that he was being sent to the principle's office. He had never in his life been sent there. He was about to ask the teacher if there was a mix up, when he saw his beautiful gemstone stand up. He knew then that if she was going then that they weren't in trouble.

They walked to the main office in silence. Occasionally they would look at each other, but they didn't speak to each other. He knew that if he was never going to claim her, he was going to need to talk to her; he decided after the principle's meeting he would.

**Chapter 3**

**J**ade sat in the office, feeling nervous beyond belief.

She defiantly was the first Matthews in the office, even though Sean was a trouble maker; he never ended up here. What did I do? she thought to her-self as her and Sam walked into the principle's office.

"Oh, Ms. Matthews and Mr. Peterson. Please sit down, don't worry your not in trouble. I actually have something I want you to do for me." The principle smiled at them as they sat down. "I was thinking of having a little Halloween party at our school for our students and their friends. Of course your families are invited to join us. You see, I want you two to plan it. Jade, your family is known for throwing parties and Samuel your family is known for their haunted houses. Which I want a great remember able party that you two can create. The kids will show up at the dance hall at 5 pm tonight. So get out and go shop and get everything you need." The principle said dismissing and handing them off campus papers.

Jade blinked and stood up to leave with Sam following her. She couldn't believe that she had sat there for a period and a half, just to be told that they were throwing a party for the entire school tonight and that everyone knew but them. She might as well call Jewel to tell her that she had to get some things for the party and that Sam would be tagging along. With a sigh she pulled her cell phone out, dialed Jewel's number and started to walk to her car.

**On the phone**

"Hello Jade, shouldn't you be in class?" Jewel stated answering her phone.

"Hi Jewel. Well you see, the principle gave me the rest of the day off to go shopping for the school Halloween party I'm planning tonight." Jade said getting straight to the point.

"Wow, that's last minute. I know all the details from when I saw you go in and out and decided to call me. So you can get some of those things at the store too. Ok, so I'm gonna head to the house soon, after I pick up Kallie; unless you want to get you from school?"

"Nope that's fine, but would it be alright if I brought a friend?"

"Yes, that's fine. So your place or Mom's?"

"Mom's. Jaymi and Jenna are going to be there too and you know how I hate being in that house alone."

"Ok, I understand. See you there. Bye." Jewel said hanging up.

**Off the phone**

Jade hung up her phone with a sigh and turned to Sam. If she was going to plan this party in a few hours and make it happen, then she was going to have to talk to him.

"Umm, your not busy today are you? Because my sisters and I are going shopping for last minute Halloween things and I figured since this was last minute…we could pick up some stuff for the party." Jade said to him.

"Of course, I'm always free." Sam smiled at her.

"Well then let's get going. Umm, I didn't see your car, where is it?"

"It's in the Shop. I rode here with Kaleb. So looks like if we're meeting anyone I'll have to ride with you."

"Okay. Sorry, but your going to have to ride in the pink car. You're also welcomed to stay the night at my Mom's house like the rest of us; since it'll be a late night and all with the setting up the party, partying, and cleaning up. We also play games at home too. Usually."

"Okay, I'd love too. The pink car is fine by the way, I like it. You promised your sister, we'd meet her in thirty minutes; so if you want to keep to your word we better get going." He smiled at her.

Jade smiled and unlocked her doors. They climbed in and started the fifteen minute drive to Destiny's house. As soon as she turned eighteen; Jade moved in with Jaymi and Jenna to get used to being on her own.

Jade glanced at Sam in the car and found him staring at her again. Every time he looked at her; she thought of how long she's liked him; since seventh grade, that's a long. She loved his smile and the way his eyes light up when he got an idea or he was looking at her. She liked everything about him. Thinking about him, made her think of the other lifemates in her family.

Her Mom and Andy had found each other about three to four years ago. They had two more kids a couple of months before Kallie graduated two years ago. Twins, one boy and one girl. Nathan the were-lion and Inez the shapeshifter.

Jewel had found Alex a few months after Mom found Andy. Her and Alex had gotten married spring of last year and were waiting for their honeymoon. They wanted to wait until they were both done with their classes and wanted Kallie and Charles to join them on the tour of Europe.

Kallie found Charles at the beginning of her senior year, which was two years ago. They had been together since, and got engaged at the summer family picnic. They still have yet to announce when the wedding is, but it might be early spring of this year.

**Chapter 4**

Jade was five minutes away from her Mom's house, when she felt something touch her thigh; she glanced down and saw it was Sam's hand. At first she didn't notice, until his thumb started to rub circles around her knee. She glanced at him and all she saw in those hazel brown eyes were love and affection for her. For the first time, she actually thought he liked her as more than a friend.

"Jade, can I be honest with you about something important?" Sam asked not removing his hand from her thigh.

Jade parked her car in the driveway in her Mom's house. She didn't see Jewel's car which meant she was early. She turned to Sam and saw a serious look in his eyes.

"Of course you can, Sam." Jade smiled, placing her hand on the one that was still on her thigh.

"Well I really like you. I have since seventh grade and now it feels like more. I just wanted to tell you." Sam said.

"Really? Cause I really like you too. I have since seventh grade and I wanted to tell you too. I guess that's good thing to know, my lifemate does like me; it makes things so much easier. Oops!" Jade realized what she just said and blushed.

"It's alright. I already knew you were my lifemate and I was yours. I'm a were-wolf; it's hard not to know. Although I can take it slow for you, like be boy-friend and girl-friend, okay?" He smiled and comforted her.

**Chapter 5.**

She smiled and nodded at his suggestion. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. In the blink of an eye, he was out of the car and opening her door. He grabbed their things and carried them into the house. She showed him, his room and then they went to the kitchen and had a snack.

"Mom this is Sam, my boy-friend." Jade started to introduce Sam to her family in the kitchen. She remembered when Jewel and Kallie had to do this and she thought it was so funny, until now…now that it was her turn to do so.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Sam greeted Destiny, who just nodded at him from the fridge.

"This is Andy, My Mom's husband. And this little guy is named Nathan." Jade said picking Nathan up and kissing his cheek.

"Nice to meet you sir, you have a beautiful home. Hey Nathan." Sam said shaking Andy's hand and smiling at Nathan.

Sean walked in looking for a snack. Jean walked in carrying Inez and Scott was walking behind her making Inez laugh.

"You remember my sister Jean and her twin Sean and Scott? And this little angel is Inez." Jade asked Sam kissing Inez's cheek and looking at him.

"Of course I do. Hey guys. Hello Inez." Sam said looking at the others and then turning to Inez and kissing her hand. Causing Inez to laugh which made everyone else laugh and Sam chuckle.

"So it's official then? That you two are together, I mean." Jean asked regaining her composure.

"Yeah, just happened and I'm glad." Sam answered grabbing Jade's hand and placing a kiss on it before holding it.

"Good. It's about time really. We honestly thought we were going to have to trick you two into dating." Sean laughed.

"Ok, anyway…Jewel and Kallie should be here soon. Are you ready?" Jade asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm ready. BUT where are we going to find stuff so last minute." Sam asked worried.

"Well Jewel said she knows a store, and Kallie knows the owner and can haggle anything. They are very dangerous in the shopping world." Jade said laughing. "I think once the made a new sales clerk cry and kept the store open until they were satisfied and got everything half off."

"Wow." Sam said laughing with her. "Well this should be interesting then."

"Time to go, Jewel's in the driveway. That's Alex, Jewel's husband, walking in the door. The Orange Audi belongs to Jenna the pale one and the other girl is Jaymi; my roommates. Charles is here also, he's the one in the BMW; he's also Kallie's fiancé." She said pulling him toward the door and waving good-bye to her family in the kitchen. She stopped to peck Charles and Alex's cheeks, hug Jenna and Jaymi, and make quick introductions. They got to Jewel's mustang and climbed in.

**Chapter 6**

They arrived at a store called Party something. Jade thought it was a nice shop. She like how old, but new everything was. It was styled in a renaissance theme. Sam and Jade went off to look for party supplies while Jewel and Kallie went to get costumes. After what seemed like a million years but was only an hour, they finally paid and left the store.

"Let's get some coffee. I'd say let's do lunch, but it's close to dinner and Mom would kill us for ruining our appetites." Kallie suggested. Everyone nodded and Jewel went to get coffee on her treat.

"Here we go. So Sam tell us about your-self." Jewel suggested as they sat down at a table near her car.

"Well I'm in all of Jade's classes, I'm currently her boy-friend and lifemate for later purposes. I'm a were-wolf that can alter memories and has laser vision that I can turn on and off." Sam answered Jewel holding Jade's hand.

"That's good. Oh, we better go. I foresaw us getting home late and Mom was very angry and we started to decorate late due to a lecture that wasn't needed. However if we leave now, We'll get there early." Jewel said standing up, throwing away their trash and unlocking her doors.

Sighing everyone was up and off to the car. In thirty minutes they were back at the house. They carried all their bags into the house. Kallie and Jewel carried all of the costume supplies into Jewel's room and came back out to eat; when they were finished they went right back into the room. Sam and Jade put the other bags in Sam's room and went to the kitchen to eat. After they were done they went to the living room; where Jade was told to go to Jewel's room.

Once she was in the room, Jewel tossed something green at her with wings. She went to the bathroom and but it on. She was wearing a short green and sliver dress that was really shiny and she wore shiny transparent wings. On her feet she wore knee high lace up shoes. She took one last look at her-self in the mirror and walked back into the room.

She looked at everyone else's costumes. Jewel wore a flimsy blue and white nymph costume and blue transparent wings with strappy ice blue heels. Kallie wore a school girl outfit with black covered heels. Jaymi wore a pink genie outfit with tiny gold slippers. Jenna wore a black and blue short witch's dress with knee high black and blue stripped socks and black covered heels; her hat and broom sat on the bed. Jean wore a gold and blue goddess dress with gold string heels that tied around the ankles. She thought all the costumes were beautiful.

Jewel did a last minute check for any damages, then handed her a bag. Jade must have looked confused because Kallie said it was for Sam and that he needed to wear something too. Finally everyone left the room, and headed to the living room. Kallie went to her room with a bag and Charles followed her. Destiny and Andy went upstairs with the younger kids to get dressed.

When they were in the living room, Jean handed Scott and Sean their costumes. They left to go put them on and came back to the living room when they were done. Jade looked at Sam and blushed. Sam was standing in front of her and had lust and love in his eyes. After awhile he noticed that she was looking and blushed, but he continued to look at her. Jade looked over to Jewel and Alex, was Jewel crying?

"Wow, Jewel. I didn't know nymphs had wings. Do they all look as sexy as you do?" Alex said pulling her into his lap.

"No they don't. Well we don't have wings, but silly stupid humans think since we're related to fairies that we do! I wore them though, to see if you wanted to help me destroy them?" Jewel said kissing his cheek.

"I think we should save them for another time." Alex smiled at her taking them off of her and putting them on the side of the couch.

"Okay, if you say so." Jewel smiled kissing his cheek and putting cat ears on his head.

"Jewel. Honey, what's with the ears?"

"Their you're costume."

"When you said I didn't have to worry about a costume, I thought you meant I didn't have to wear one." Alex said taking the ears off of his head and looking at them in disgust.

"You don't like them. I thought you could wear them to represent your jaguar side and they were adorable. I thought you would like them." Jewel said getting off of his lap and looking at him. "You don't have to wear them then, I guess, I'll just…." Jewel said pretending to cry. Jade caught on to what was happening. She thought it was an award winning performance and deserved an Oscar.

"No jewels, don't. Please don't cry; I love them. I'll wear them. You're right they are cute." Alex said pleading with her and pulling him towards him. He planted a kiss on her tummy and hugged her; burying his head to her tummy.

"Really?" Jewel said looking at Jade and smiling. She hugged his head to her. "Because you don't have to wear them, I know you don't want too." She said adding a sniff. Wow, talk about knowing your man's weakness. Jade thought to her-self.

"I want too. Especially because it makes you happy and you did buy them for me. Anything else for my costume?" Alex said looking at her.

Before Jade could say something, they were gone. A few minutes later, Jewel came skipping out followed by a not so happy Alex-cat. He was wearing the cat ears and cat whiskers on his face with his nose painted bright pink. He sat down and Jewel sat on his lap. She kissed him and said that he was adorable.

"Yeah, I can't decided which is worse. Being dressed like this or the time when I crawled into your lap when you were depressed as a kitten and you wouldn't let me back into my human form for a week." Alex said rolling his eyes.

Everyone started to laugh and say that the week thing was totally worse. When Charles came stomping out of his and Kallie's room wearing a pair of devil's ears and arguing with a school girl Kallie following him and arguing right back; everyone stopped laughing and watched them.

"Kallie, I love you BUT I am not wearing these!" Charles shouted.

"YES YOU ARE! You're a demon and you have to wear the ears. AND since you love me, you'll wear them. OTHERWISE you can go home to our house and I'LL STAY HERE FOR THE WEEK ALONE!" Kallie screamed back at him giving him a glare that dared him to test her and see if she was kidding.

"BUT…..fine alright. I'll wear the ears." Charles sighed in defeat. Kallie jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Good. See how much easier it is when you agree with me. Neither of us loses our temper and we get along better." Kallie said placing a kiss on his cheek. Wow. Yelling at him, works too I guess. Jade thought.

"So what is everyone and why? I mean I know Jewel is a nymph and Alex is a jaguar, and Charles is a demon and a couple of the others are vampires, Jaymi is a genie, and Jenna's a witch, but why?" Sam asked, looking confused and like he was missing the inside of a joke.

"Oh, well…I'm a school girl because I'm half human and half demon. They had no cute demon things, and only this cute human costume. Jewel and the others are those things because that's what they are. Alex and Inez are shapeshifters so they dressed as common forms of it. Nathan is a were-lion, so he dressed as a lion for Halloween. And for fun you have to guess Jade's costume." Kallie said.

"Are you a flower? No, wait can I have a hint?" Sam asked looking at Jade.

"I'm NOT a flower. Have you ever seen the movie Peter Pan?" Jade said.

"Nope." He said, confused.

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO WATCH THAT TONIGHT AFTER THE PARTY!" Everyone gasped.

"Come on, Sam…work with me. I'm wearing green and I have wings." Jade said ignoring the others.

"Umm…" he said deep in thought.

"I'M A FAIRY!" Jade shouted smacking the back of his head. "Seriously man."

"OW!" Sam said grabbing the back of his head and looked at her. "If you ask me, I'd say you were a pixie. Hey if you're a real fairy, shouldn't you have real wings?"

"We're the same species. Oh, well you see….I have them, but their invisible and only come out when I need them. Only air fairies have wings all the time and that's why they don't really live out in the open. I'm an Earth fairy." Jade said and handed him the bag. "These are for you by the way. You have to dress up too, if you're showing up with us and its tradition."

"OH, DEAR GOD. NO!" Sam shouted when he looked into the bag.

**Chapter 7**

**S**am looked in the bag and threw a fit. Finally after arguing Jade got him to agree to wearing the ears and some whiskers. She gave him the big brown doe 'impossible to say no to' eyes. She added his whiskers and put his ears on. She thought he was so adorable looking. With his ears and whiskers on he looked like a pouting pup. To make him feel better she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Since everyone was dressed, they decided it was time to go to the dance hall and start decorating. Jewel and Alex took her mustang; and to make him feel better Jewel let him drive. Kallie rode with Charles to make him feel better. Destiny put Nathan and Inez into the back of her Mercedes and took off for the hall. Sean and Andy took Sean's Ferrari with some of the supplies and left. Scott took his red viper and some supplies. Jean took her yellow convertible with some supplies and left following Scott. Jade and Sam rode in Jade's pink Porsche with the rest of the supplies to the Dance hall.

**Chapter 8**

They arrived at the dance hall and everyone gasped in horror. Everything was dirty and dusty like it wasn't used in years. The place reminded Jade of a dead man's tomb or an attic that is for the first time in fifty years being cleaned. Everyone put the decorations down and looked at Kallie, Jean, and Jewel. With a sigh the three of them walked into the room.

Kallie opened some windows and swept the trash, dirt and dust out of the room in a tornado. Jewel washed everything down and threw the dirty water outside the window. Jean dried everything off and gave everyone the okay to come in. Kallie and Charles put up as many decorations they could at one time. Jenna and Jaymi helped Alex and Jewel set up tables, food, and drinks. Destiny and Andy helped with as much as they could with the lights and watching the kids. Jean and Scott set up the DJ booth; Sam and Sean brought things in and worked on the haunted house. Jade had plants grow by the entrance to the hall and to the haunted house.

After everyone was down setting up all the volunteers arrived and so did the principle. The principle said that they didn't have to worry about cleaning up; she had a group of kids who were on clean up duty tomorrow. An hour after students and their friends started to show up. Jade couldn't believe how many of them had human friends.

**Chapter 9**

**J**ade saw that everyone was having a blast. She looked for her family and found each of them slowly. Sean was flirting with some girl over by the food table. Destiny and Andy were leaving to take Inez and Nathan trick-o-treating and home. Jaymi and Jenna were on the dance floor dancing with some friends from their school. Near them, she found Jean and Scott talking and dancing with some friends. When she found Jewel, Kallie, Charles, and Alex; she was absolutely shocked.

Her older siblings and their lifemates were arguing. She was shocked that they weren't arguing with each other. Alex and Charles were arguing with two boys and her sisters were standing behind them pleading with them to stop. Dump boys. Probably wouldn't leave Kallie and Jewel alone. Honestly they are to damn beautiful for their own good. Might as well go see what's going on. She thought.

She was about to go over, when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She turned smiling and Sam placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay. Those boys were just hitting on your sisters and their lifemates didn't like it to well. At first they weren't going to get involved, but they kept bugging them. So like normal lifemates, they got involved. Andy, however just shot everyone death glares when they looked at your Mom; that lasted until they left." Sam said in Jades ear, to reassure her.

"Well that's good; I just hope it doesn't get violent." Jade said worried. "We all know what happens when Charles and Alex get angry. And I know Jewel and Kallie will get involved if they think their lifemates are in danger. It looks like it's breaking up though."

"Well you may have spoken to soon." Sam said turning back to her family.

Sam gently dragged Jade over to them. Before she even blinked she was standing beside her sisters and the girl Sean was talking to earlier. Sam and his cousin Kaleb were holding Alex and Charles back from hurting the other two boys. Scott and Sean were holding the other two boys back, when Sam turned to them while pushing Charles back.

"I think you better leave these girls alone, if you don't we won't stop these two next time. In fact you better leave all 7 of these girls, standing behind me alone. If I found out that you or your friends have bothered on of these ladies, I can't say that I will stop any of the men you see from giving you the punishment they deem worthy. Go; get out of my face before I change my mind." Sam said glaring at the boys.

Nodding their heads, the boys ran off. As Jade watched them go, she thought it was all over. Then she saw two girls walking up and glare at them. She wasn't a physic like Jewel or a mind reader like Kallie, but she knew something was about to happen that proved that it wasn't over yet. The girls started to yell at Alex ad Charles and of course Jewel and Kallie had to get involved. Great! Jade sighed.

**Chapter 10**

"Hi. Yeah, umm I think you need to walk the way you came. If you do, we're willing to act like nothing happened and let you have your dignity. You should also yell at your so called boy-friend too." Jewel pettily snapped.

"Well if you two had better control over yours I wouldn't have to yell at him." The girl snapped back.

"Last chance, walk your tarty self back to your gang of prostitutes and go deal with your boy-toy; or should I say pimp." Jewel snapped taking a step toward the girl. She was now face to face with the girl. Thank god, she was wearing her three inch heels; otherwise this dump blonde would be towering over her, even if she was in flats.

"Well maybe if you could control your-selves and weren't sluts….our boys wouldn't bother with you." The other girl snapped at Kallie.

"Well I think you better run along and go play with your friends, little girl. I don't waste time on whores like you. While you're at it go home and put some clothes on." Kallie snapped getting in the girls face.

The girls slapped Jewel and Kallie; which was the dumbest thing in the world to do. The girls looked proud, at least they did until Jewel and Kallie looked up and glares of death in their eyes; then they looked scared. Kallie spilled the girl's fruit punch all over the girl's WHITE bunny suit, punched and kicked her feet out from under her at the same time. So in front of her was a girl lying on the floor that looked like a BLEEDING bunny. Jewel punched the other girl and just left her knocked out on the floor with a black eye. Before they could do anymore damage to the girls, their lifemates picked them up and the rest of the family stepped in front of them cutting on their view. The principle eventually got tried of this trouble causing four-some. She kicked them out and told everyone else to have fun.

Later everyone decided to go dancing, except Charles, Kallie, Jean, Scott, and Jade. Charles and Scott were off in the corner talking about some weird sport, and Jade was talking to her sisters. She was just about to ask them something, when she noticed that neither was looking at her, but at something behind her. She turned around and saw a girl all over her Sam. She looked a Sam and saw the disgust and the girl trying to grab his hand. NOT in this life, would she allow this to play out, since it involved HER Sam.

**Chapter 11**

**J**ade could not believe her eyes, the bimbo that was on HER Sam, was Sally Andrews. Her and Sally have been competing against each other since grade school; Jade just couldn't believe that Sally would swoop down to this level.

Jade was so angry, she marched right over to them and of course her family followed. For the support and to help out anyway possible, BUT mostly because it would be entertaining. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed kisses on his shoulder. Smiling he turned, pulled her into his warm arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello Sally, I see you have met MY boyfriend." Jade stated coldly and acknowledging Sally.

"Hello Jade. Oh, yeah; I have met him. You're a very lucky girl." Sally said glaring and standing shocked.

"I am." Jade said smiling at Sam and then turning her attention back to Sally. "Did you need anything?"

"No, just keeping him company. He looked like he could use a good time." Sally simply said smiling at Sam.

"Well I was. That's why I was looking for Jade, MY GIRL-FRIEND." Sam said brushing her off, and looking toward Jade.

"Well I went to ask my sisters something. Why miss me?" Jade teased him smiling.

"Of course, I did. I always miss you, when you're not with me." Sam told her and then kissed her.

Jade heard Sally sigh something about leaving, but didn't quite hear what it was; due to Sam's kissing. God, he is such a good kisser! She thought. When he had kissed her before it was sweet and gentle; all her air would get caught in her lungs and she would become speech-less. This time was different; this time everything stopped. All of time, everyone seemed to fade away, and every thought she had was gone. The only thoughts that seemed to be in her mind were the ones about him.

Finally they broke part for air; Jade looked at Sam and smiled. She continued to smile as she walked toward her family with the love of her life's hand holding hers and with starry eyes. She couldn't stop smiling and was so happy; she wanted to stay as close to Sam as she could get.

Everyone thought it was a good idea to get some dancing in before they left. Jade was turned to ask Jewel if she's seen anything because she had a weird feeling. When she turned to ask, she noticed Alex and Jewel were no longer dancing near her. She turned to Kallie and she pointed to where they were and everyone danced toward them and sat down; waiting until they could ask.

**Chapter 12**

"We have about fifteen minutes to get these kids out of here and home safely. Something is going to happen, however I don't know what and when and how, but it will take us by surprise." Jewel said to everyone snapping out of her vision, as if she were coming back to life.

"How exactly do we do that, I mean we can't exactly say 'evil dead coming _RUN_!' I think even students from our school would laugh." Jade replied curiously.

"Now would we be Matthews if we didn't have a plan? After all our magic is untraceable." Jewel stated evilly with a chuckle and arching her eye-brow.

"True, but what about Mom and Andy? You know they will scold us." Jade stated with a sly smile at ruining her sister's evil plan.

"Well don't worry about that. Mom and Andy left to take the kids trick or treating and then went home. We're supposed to come home later and play our annual yearly truth or dare game." Kallie pointed out happily.

"Besides, I've got an idea and it'll work!" Jewel said pulling Jade and Jean with her and away from the rest of the group. She looked back at them and smiled. "All you guys have to do is enjoy the show."

Jewel led them each to where she wanted them to stand and told them what they were to do. Afterwards Jewel walked up the stage and to the microphone, she gave them the signal and then spoke into the microphone.

"Hello? Yes, ummm please don't panic but you will need to evacuate the building. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. Sorry to say but due to a fire, the rest of the party is cancelled. Any students left on any part of the school campus will be reported to the principle's office on the first return to school. Please exit now." Jewel said and left the stage.

As soon as she started to speak, Jean made the temperature in the room raise as if there really was a fire; the only people unaffected were of course her family. Jade had a fog enter from the other door by Kallie. The fog was so thick everyone started to run to the exits coughing. She made it very thick, so people would believe that it was fire smoke. To add a finishing touch, Jewel set the sprinklers off. Normally they wouldn't go off unless a fire was in the room, but she needed it to be believable she made some water leak out of it from it like rain. Catching on to what was going on, the rest of the family ran to the exits and held the door opens for the students leaving.

After all the students had left, Jade and her family walked back into the dance hall and sat. Jewel started to talk to Alex in the corner, which Jade took as a good sign. Normally when things were bad, Jewel was pacing. Kallie started to tap her fingers on the floor by Charles's feet, which was another good sign because when things got bad, Kallie wrote down what their advantages and disadvantages on a paper.

After a while, everyone started to get restless and bored. Out of no where, she had the suddenly had the urge to go to Sam's haunted house. She looked at the rest of her family and thought that it would be a good idea. They deserved to have some fun while they waited; besides the every now and then game someone would start. Jade made the suggestion and everyone looked at her. Jewel and Alex stopped talking, Kallie stopped mid-tap, Charles stopped twirling Kallie's hair around his finger, and the other child looked at her like she was a genius and then looked to Jewel for permission.

"You know what…let's go to the haunted house. I don't see anything wrong with us going." Jewel confirmed.

**Chapter 13**

Everyone stood up excited and Jade realized she wasn't the only one that had the sudden urge to go. She started to get worried, but brushed it off, when she remembered Jewel saying that she couldn't she anything too bad happening. Walking outside the dance hall to another building that was turned into a haunted house, everyone started to shuffle their feet unhappily and worriedly.

Jade looked at the building and thought it looked bigger up close then it did from the window by the dance hall. The building was like a three story house; it was once used as a dorm for the school when it was a college. When they were close enough, Jade saw a girl standing outside the building and looking up at it.

The girl looked about the age of Jade's younger siblings. When Jade realized that the girl was in her classes and graduated last term at an early age. When she looked again, she also realized that she was the very same girl that Sean was talking to earlier at the party. She decided to talk to the girl, to help her look less scared of the building.

"Hi, I'm Jade Matthews. You go in yet?" Jade introduced her-self casually. She laughed to her-self as she realized she picked that up from her older sisters, and remembered that when she was younger and people started to talk to her; she ran from them and into her greenhouse.

"Hey, I'm Aubrey Daniels. Not yet, hate to admit it, but I'm too scared to go in by my-self." The girl blushed while giving her name.

"That's okay, so are we. That's why we came together; otherwise we would have earlier during the party."

"That's good. Now I don't feel like a loser."

"How about you go in with us? In fact I got a great idea. We go in as pairs and the last pair out of the house wins?" Jade smiled at everyone.

Everyone thought a good deal about it and then nodded. Jenna automatically paired with Jaymi. The rest of the pairs were pretty predictable. Jewel and Alex, Kallie and Charles, Jean and Scott, Sean and Aubrey, and lastly Jade and Sam. Everyone debated who would enter first and who would enter last. The debate lasted for a while until Jade said she would decide since it was her idea.

"Jewel and Alex will enter first and of course Sam and I will enter last." Jade stated after a few minutes of thinking.

"WHAT! Why do we have to go first and you guys go last?" Jewel nearly screamed to death.

"Well you're the oldest and lived most of your life, so it only seems fair that you go first. And it was my idea, so Sam and I can make sure that everyone goes in. Plus if you go first you can tell faster if something is wrong or not!" Jade stated and started to push her toward the door.

"You're so nice and I'm proud you learned to respect your elders. NOT, but fine we'll go in first." Jewel said taking the door knob into her hand and opening the door.

Once everyone was inside, they all regretted it. It was dark and eerie; the only lights in the entire house were the Christmas lights on the floor throughout the entire house. Everyone stood in the living room and stared at the house.

"I don't care if I lose; it's creepy. I'm leaving." Jean announced causing everyone to jump about ten feet into the air.

"Guys, this isn't my design of the house. I mean there were more lights and it didn't feel this eerie. Just enough to give everyone a small scare and a good laugh at the end." Sam said looking at them concerned. Everyone looked at him and Sean; they just nodded.

"Jewels, some things not right. I mean the forces and balance that were in this room, when Sam and Sean finished were messed with." Jenna told her worried. Jade decided that it would best for all of them to leave if everyone was worried and felt something was wrong; but didn't voice her opinion. Instead she looked at her oldest sister and waited.

"Jade's right. Everyone is worried and can feel how wrong it is to be in this house. Maybe we should leave." Kallie said, obviously reading everyone's mind.

"Let's get out of here. We'll just say we did and don't." Jewel nodded and walked toward the door. She turned the door knob. When it didn't move, she looked at everyone worried. Everyone else tried, and looked back just as worried, causing Jade to get even more worried.

"Well we might as well look around for another exit then." Sean said turning from the door and looking at his family.

Everyone nodded and spilt up in their pairs looking for an exit.

**Chapter 14**

**S**am was walking along the hall of the first floor and near the back of the house. Jewel and Alex took the front hall, and everyone else spilt up the rest of the floors. Sam was in his were-wolf form and looking for Jade. He couldn't believe he lost her in the hall; he felt awful for doing so. One minute she was there and the next she was gone.

He turned the corner hoping to run into her, and fell. When he looked up, he was surrounded by walls of dirt. He shifted back to his human form to climb his way out of the hole, when vines shot out of the floor and pulled him back down; tying around his wrists and ankles. Sam started to struggle against his restrains, as he came crashing to the ground. He looked up when he finally got the vines off, t see the ground above him seal shut. He started howling and clawing at the dirt, but soon gave up when he realized that he was stuck in his cell, and BURIED alive.

**Chapter 15**

**J**ade stepped over a branch and bent over to pick it up. She walked over to the tree and reattached it to the tree. Once she was done she started to walk back down the hall in search Sam and heard a rattle. She started to run.

She didn't need to turn around to know that it was a rattle snake. She would never misplace that sound, since she was younger and attacked when she was younger by one. Screaming she ran down the hall and waved her hand as she ran by a tree. The tree's branch scooped the snake up and some how swallowed the snake hole. Jade stopped running and walked up to the tree. She placing a hand on it, she thanked it and asked if it had seen Sam. The tree gave her the directions that she needed to find him. Jade nodded and smiled at the tree. She walked down the hall and ended up in front of a greenhouse.

Jade opened the door and glanced around. She walked over to a patch of grass and tried to figure out where the earth was screaming from. She found a disturbed part of grass and threw her hands over it. She prayed that she found Sam and didn't just unbury a loved one's body. The ground opened and a hand shot out of the hole.

Jade jumped four feet back and screamed. When Sam's head popped out of the hole; she ran over and helped him out of the hole. She helped him up and over to the door. She opened the door and stepped out. She looked up and discovered she was in the living room. She glanced around at her family and each looked like they had been through hell and back. While looking at her family, the front door opened and everyone limbed, walked, or shuffled out of the house. Once they were outside the house they started to head back to their cars in the dance hall parking lot.

**Chapter 16**

Once they were all in the parking lot, Jade looked up to see Sally Andrews standing in front of her car smirking.

"Well did you enjoy the ride? I enjoyed the show." Sally smirked.

"YOU did that? Why?" Jade asked, pissed.

"Well because I was angry at him for denying me for you." Sally sneered at Sam, before continuing. "And then I ran into some guy named Xander. He agreed with me that you guys were awful people and hired me to take you guys out. It was super fun and way too easy."

"That was the most stupidest and evilest thing to do. You're going to be expelled from school when the principle finds out."

"Think again. While you guys were debating on going through the house, I decided to have some more fun. I set the school to fire. Which means schools out and good news is we all graduated."

"Fine. What do you want? If you really wanted to kill us, you would have at least tried already."

"True. Well I want nothing special. Just wanted to see the damage I did, and make sure you knew what I was capable and that I'll be seeing you again."

"Message received, but just so you know…we'll be waiting for you." Jade smirked right back at her.

With all things said, Sally disappeared and everyone started to head to their cars. Sighing Jade walked to her car and got in; followed by Sam. She watched as Alex helped Jewel into the passenger seat of her mustang and get behind the wheel and left. Charles put Kallie into his car, and drove off to Destiny's house. Sean put a passed out Aubrey into his car and handed over Aubrey's keys to Jaymi; and left too. Jaymi got into Aubrey's car and left; followed by Jean, Jenna, and Scott in their cars.

A few minutes later they parked their cars and started toward the house agreeing that they were going to stay at Destiny's for the night. When they walked in Destiny and Andy screamed at the sight of them causing everyone else to scream as well.

**Chapter 17**

**A**ndy and Destiny looked them over and asked what happened to them trying not to laugh. All of the kids shuddered and saying haunted houses are evil. Jewel mumbled something about the circus. Everyone walked off into their rooms, as Andy started laughing and Destiny started shouting that she was still confused. Jade and Sam explained and then headed to her room. Sam was going to walk toward his room, but Jade stopped him and asked him to stay with her for the night. He nodded and crawled into the bed with her.

**Epilogue:**

The next day, everyone felt a little better and decided that they would get back at Andy for laughing at them. Afterwards, Sean followed Aubrey home in his car, to make sure she got home safely. All of the older kids, headed back to their houses. Jean and Scott hung out at the house with Inez and Nathan. Jade decided to go to with Sam to pick up his 911 turbo Porsche and then to his house to hang out for a little bit.

"Jade, I was wondering. I know it's sudden but do you want to move in with me? I'd feel better knowing that you were safe and that I could always see you too." Sam asked her.

Jade jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He smiled and carried her to his bedroom, falling onto the bed with her and kissing her.

"I take that as a yes?" Sam smiled at her.

"That's a YES! Now shut up and kiss me!" Jade demanded laughing. Sam smiled and kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
